It is often desirable to invert swaths or windrows of cut crops to ensure more uniform drying of the crop and faster drying after a rainfall.
Various machines currently used for this purpose cause significant crop losses due to the very aggressive action of the pickup or turning apparatus. Additionally, the swath or windrow is often twisted or bunched during turning, causing problems in the harvesting operations that follow. The known machines are generally not capable of high speed operation.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method that ameliorate the difficulties with the known machines.